Fireflies
by Ninny-na
Summary: You would not believe your eyes, if 10 million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep.. // ChildhoodSeiner


**DNO.**

**Warnings; Probably some cheesyness, bad grammer, and some French. (No swearing. O:) **

**Set in the time of childhood Hayner && Seifer, when they were friends. :D**

**-Begin-**

"Hayner? Hayner! Where are we going?!" an eight year old Seifer snapped, as he and his (new) best friend Hayner stumbled through the forest outlining the small community of Twilight Town. The reason as to why they were crashing through said woods, was actually unknown. Well, to one of them at least.

"Shhhh! _Soyez tranquille Seify! _Quiet!" the younger of the two whispered quickly, and then with some rather broken English, managed to mutter, "You gonna get us attrapé! And then we have to go to bed. And I want show you something first!" (Which came out 'somezing'.)

"Then tell me where we're going!" was the angry retort, having been around Hayner for quite a while now, Seifer knew how to decipher the French boy's speech.

"Shh! It's a surprise!" Hayner, who was six, reply had so much excitement in it, that the elder of the two decided to quiet down But still allowed a small grumble to escape him on how much he 'hated surprises'. Hayner's smile held fast as he began tugging on his friend's hand once more, leading him to the unknown place.

To get the the 'surprise' took roughly around an hour in Seifer time (In actuality, it only took 5 minutes.) and when they finally arrived, he was less then impressed.

"What's so important about this place that you had to wake me up so late, stupid?!"

A look of hurt passed through Hayner's face, and he looked down, releasing the other boy's hand as he did so. This, of course, caused a great amount of guilt of Seifer's part, so he crossed his arms with a huff and said, "I'm sorry. You're not stupid. But why did you take me out here?"

In an instant, a giant grin spilt the chocolate eyed boy's face as he scooped up the platinum's hand once more and pointed to the sky, "Look Seify!"

Seifer, who did not enjoy being called that at all, protested lightly at the name, but did indeed look.

And at what? He wasn't sure.

With his small hand still intwined, he spared a glance of confusion at the other boy and asked, "What am I looking at?"

"Le ciel! Le ciel! (_Thesky!Thesky!)_" Came Hayner's excited chant as he pointed once more to the black abyss above, "Lucioles!"

A new look of puzzlement found it's way onto Seifer's face, but he did tilt his gaze up, and a gasp escaped him when he did.

"Fireflies..." was the sapphire eyed boy's astonished reply, to which Hayner briskly nodded. (He hadn't known the English term for them.)

After a few minutes of childish wonderment of watching the sky being lit up, did Seifer cast one more look at Hayner, and with a slightly perplexed expression, he questioned him, "So, you dragged me out here for this?"

A nod.

"For fireflies? _Lucioles?_"

Another nod.

"You're an idiot."

The French boy's joyous expression was stolen and replaced with a faintly devastated look, and his warm eyes once more turned the the ground. An awkward moment blew passed.

"But I guess it's okay. Cause fireflies are pretty cool. So I forgive you." The tone used held superiority and a sort or coolness, but the thought of being forgiven made the younger boy ignore that, he instead gripped the hand in his tighter and replied,

"_Merci Sei-fy! _Am glad you think.. **fireflies **are cool. I love them. _Je les aime." _

The child already labeled a narcissist smiled, causing a small, **ripple **effect.

"J'aime Seify aussi bien ! _IloveSeifyaswell."_

A warm blush stained a usually cold face as these words were processed, and words being spoken out of Seifer's own mouth caused the flush to darken.

**"Je... Je t'aime aussi."**

_"Iloveyoutoo."_

**-Fin-**

**You now know how my mind works.**

**For I started with the lines --- **

"You're an idiot."

"But you love me, right?"

"Yeah.. I guess I do."

**and THAT turned into THIS.**

**Yeah. It amazes me too. xDD**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the bad grammar on HayHay's part, blame the fact he's an immigrant from France. :) (NightxBlossom gave me the idea. Kinda. xD)**

**BY ZE WAY. The 'iloveyoutoo' was said by Seify. Just so you know. Just in French and English. :D**

**If any french was wrong or whatever, blame my computer. :)**

**AND LOOK STAPLE. IT'S AN INNOCENT FIC. 8D xDD**

**The song Fireflies by Owl City sorta inspired it. :D Well, the firefly part. xD**

**I need a Beta..**


End file.
